Magic Powers!
by insertwickedpennamehere
Summary: Bones inhales some marijuana, by accident of course, and guess who is left with the consequences? Booth. Yep. Booth gets to deal with a drugged Brennan. And Bones is saying some pretty interesting things. Rated T for slight swearing.
1. Chapter 1

OK, guys

**OK, guys. I figure all of you are a bit bored of reading about the last episode where Booth gets shot (I know I am) So, here is something completely different. Something completely random. Something like this:**

**Summary: Bones inhales some marijuana (by accident of course) and guess who is left with the consequences? Booth. Yep. Booth gets to deal with a drugged Brennan. Does it get any better?**

Temperance Brennan clumsily lifted up her cell phone and dialed Booth's phone number. If it hadn't been for speed dial, she may not have managed. The phone rang, and it rang, and then it rang some more, no answer. Finally, Booth's voice mail picked up. "Hey! You've reached Special Agent Seely Booth. Unfortunately, I'm not available. But, leave me a message, and I will be sure to get back to you!"

She loved the sound of his voice... it was so masculine. She waited for the beep. BEEP. There it was, she began her message.

"Hey Stuuuuuud...It's Booooones," She dragged out her words unintentionally. She couldn't help it. "Any who, today was oodles of fun. Though, I think I'm still a bit drugged at the moment. Like, before I called you I could have SWORN I saw the Pink Power Ranger doing a cartwheel, which reminds me. WHY DIDN'T YOU GET ME DRUGGED BEFORE? Seriously Seely... ha-ha. That sounded funny. Seriously Seely. Gosh, I'm really funny... Huh. What was I saying earlier? I really have no- OH CRAP, that hurt. I just fell down. hehehe. It's funny... because it really hurts. Oh crap. I think I just ran out of time. I hope the evil sorceress who controls phone call messages doesn't cut me off... or else...or else... I will get you to put her in jail. Shit, I think I need a band-aid... that's a lot of blood."

**TWO HOURS EARLIER**

Special Agent Booth had just gotten to the Jeffersonian. He really had to get to Brennan before she started examining the evidence on their most recent case. He got to the door and saw Angela.

"Hey, Angela. Have you seen Bones?" he asked hurriedly.

"Yeah, I think she is examining that jacket you gave her... for that case."

"Crap." He ran passed Angela.

"Is everything okay?" a concerned Angela asked. But, it was too late. He was gone.

When Booth arrived to where Bones was, he already knew he was too late. There, the worlds best anthropologist was, giggling like a school child. "Shit," he mumbled to himself.

Brennan caught sight of Booth. "Booth." She managed to say in between giggles. "You have to," she stopped to laugh, "look at this," she said, and held up the jacket. "I think it has magic powers," she said in a very serious whisper.

Booth rolled his eyes, "Oh, it has special powers all right."

Brennan looked at him as if he were the only person on the planet, "Don't tell Zach. I want the magic all to myself." Then, she picked up the jacket again and showed it to Booth. Booth snatched it away from her.

"Hey! You took my magic..." she couldn't think of the word, "thing!" she yelled.

"Oh trust me. It's for your own good. Would you like to know what it's special magic power is?"

"Shhh... Don't talk so loud about the magic jacket... Zach might hear."

Booth held back a grin. This was pretty funny, "Brennan, that 'magic jacket' was coated with marijuana."

Brennan burst out laughing, "So, you're telling me that I'm drugged right now?"

"Yep."

She giggled some more. "Mari-whatever is the best super power ever!! But, don't tell Zach, okay?"

"Right... Well, given your current condition, I would say you're not exactly fit to work today. So, how about I take you home?"

"Oh yes! To my secret lair, where Zach can't find me. Yes, yes, I say that sounds like a fine idea." She said with a slight British accent.

"Great," Booth said. He turned to the door.

"Oh, let me get my coat!" Brennan turned around and ran to get her coat. She did not however, account for the fact that she couldn't run through tables. She ran into her desk, and fell down. She laughed some more.

"Shit Bones, are you alright?" Booth said, helping her up.

"I'm peachy. Like a peach." Then she burst out laughing again.

"This is going to be a very long car ride," Booth said to himself.

Once they managed to get out of the Jeffersonian, and into Booth's car, and once Brennan managed to get her seat belt on, some pretty interesting conversation came.

"Hey Boothykins, why do you call me Bones?"

"Haven't we already had this conversation before?" Booth asked.

"Possibly. But, I haven't been under the influ...influ..."

"Influence," Booth cut in.

"Yeah! Influence. I've never been under the influence of magic powers when we've talked about it though. So, why do you call me Bones?"

"Because, you work with bones." Booth said

"Oh. So, it's not because I give you boners?"

It's a good thing the duo was at a stop sign, because if they weren't, Booth was quite confident they would have gotten into a car accident.

Booth coughed uncomfortably, "No, Brennan, it's not because of that."

"Huh. Because, I wouldn't mind you know...if I aroused you. I'm quite the lady, and you are a guy. It's all natural."

Booth wished she would change the subject. He had never been this uncomfortable in his life, "Right. Okay, I'll remember that." he said finally.

"Good. And, you know Booth, you've aroused me on several occasions too."

'_Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit' Booth, focus. You can't listen to this. She is drugged and she doesn't know what she's saying. Just ignore her.'_

"Ummm, okay." Booth said at last

Brennan smiled, "Thanks for understanding Seely... Seely. Gosh, what kind of name is that?"

Booth shrugged. In truth, he had thought about his name numerous times. When he was younger, he hated his name. He was always getting made fun of, but as he got older, he didn't mind it so much. "I don't know. I guess my parents must have liked it."

Brennan giggled.

"What's so funny?" Booth asked.

"Temperance and Seely. Those are CRAP names... don't you think?"

Booth laughed, "Yeah, I guess they are."

"I bet our parents were under the magical superpower that I'm currently under." Brennan said, looking out the window.

"It's possible," Booth said, slightly amused at the thought of Max Keenan under drugs.

There was a moment of silence. Then suddenly, Brennan started to lick her self.

Booth looked over at her, "What the hell are you doing?"

"Licking myself...I've got an itch," the drugged anthropologist said as if it were the most obvious thing on the planet.

"Oh. You're right. I'm the idiot."

"As long as we've got that settled."

The moment finally arrived where Booth arrived at Brennan's apartment. He got out of the car, "Come on, Bones. Let's get you inside."

"Righto, Boothyboy!" Brennan said. As she went to get out of the car, she first peeked her head out and looked from side to side.

"What are you doing?"

"Just checking for Zach..."

"Perfect..."

Booth dropped off Brennan at her apartment and started on his way home.

Meanwhile, back at Brennan's apartment...

Brennan clumsily lifted up her cell phone and dialed Booth's phone number. If it hadn't been for speed dial, she may not have managed. The phone rang, and it rang, and then it rang some more; no answer. Finally, Booth's voice mail picked up. "Hey! You've reached Special Agent Seely Booth. Unfortunately, I'm not available. But, leave me a message, and I will be sure to get back to you!"

She loved the sound of his voice... it was so masculine. She waited for the beep. BEEP. There it was, she began her message.

"Hey Stuuuuuud...It's Booooones," She dragged out her words unintentionally. She couldn't help it. "Any who, today was oodles of fun. Though, I think I'm still a bit drugged at the moment. Like, before I called you I could have SWORN I saw the Pink Power Ranger doing a cartwheel, which reminds me. WHY DIDN'T YOU GET ME DRUGGED BEFORE? Seriously Seely... ha-ha. That sounded funny. Seriously Seely. Gosh, I'm really funny... Huh. What was I saying earlier? I really have no- OH CRAP, that hurt. I just fell down. hehehe. It's funny... because it really hurts. Oh crap. I think I just ran out of time. I hope the evil sorceress who controls phone call messages doesn't cut me off... or else...or else... I will get you to put her in jail. Shit, I think I need a band-aid... that's a lot of blood."

When Booth received this message, he immediately got back in his car to go to Brennan's apartment. On the car ride, he wondered A.) How the Hell Brennan knew what the Pink Power Ranger was and B.) If Bones was all right. There was no telling what sort of shenanigans she would get into in her current state.

When Booth got to her apartment though, he was shocked. It was empty. She left.

"Oh CRAP."

**Uh oh! Bones isn't there. But, where has she gone? If you want to know, just leave me a review, telling me this story wasn't crap. Lol. Thanks guys!**


	2. Chapter 2

A

**A.N. Glad to see that people like the story that started off as an idea of someone who was on one crazy sugar high. Oh, and a great big thanks to Lazy Cat who informed me I was spelling Seeley wrong. Thanks!!**

**Here it is, chapter two. Enjoy!!**

Booth looked around the apartment. She couldn't have left. Not possible. Leaving would have required her being able to open a door, and get her seat belt on, which in her current state, she couldn't. She had to be in her apartment. But, where was she?

He was just about to start looking for her when he heard a sound from a closet. He advanced toward the closet, "Bones, is that you?" he asked, opening the closed door.

"No!" a female voice shouted back, "No Bones here!"

He found her.

"Bones, what the hell are you doing in a closet?" he said, then noticing her outfit he added, "And why are you wearing a leotard?"

"You Dumbass. I was in the closet because I thought you were Zach. The Evil Bastard is after my powers, Booth. Which means he's after me. Oh, and the leotard is my disguise. Duh!" she said, poking the F.B.I agent in stomach.

Booth held back a smile, "Hate to break it to you, but I don't think your disguise will do you much good."

"You're just jealous."

"Of your leotard? Nope, can't say I am."

"Yes, yes you are! You want a pink leotard!"

"No, no I don't." he said, "Jeez, where'd you even find that thing anyways?" He said, fingering the strap of the pink leotard

"For starters, get your hands OFF my disguise. Just because I arouse you, that doesn't mean you have a right to touch me."

"Jeez, sorry. I didn't mean to get you all upset."

Brennan, who apparently forgot she was angry with him replied, "Oh, that's all right Agent Sexy! And, Angela got it for me."

"Angela got you the leotard? Why?" Booth asked, ignoring the fact that she called him 'Agent Sexy'.

"It was our second Halloween as partners, and Angela thought I should impress you. She thinks we would make a nice couple. Apparently, you and I have LOADS of sexual tension."

Booth shifted his stance uncomfortably, "Right."

"No, seriously," the drugged anthropologist continued, not aware of how uncomfortable her partner was, "You should hear some of the things she says. This one time, she told me just to take you into a closet and have at it. And, sometimes, that offer doesn't sound to bad."

_'She doesn't know what she's saying Booth. Don't listen'_

"Like, sometimes when I come over to your house, and you don't have a shirt on, I just want to jump on you. You really are quite the man Seeley. Seriously."

"Thanks." Booth said, awkwardly

'Don't mentio...' Brennan stopped in mid-sentence. "Did you hear that?"

"Hear what?"

"That sound. I think there is someone in my apartment. I think E.B. managed to break in."

"E.B.?" Booth questioned.

"Evil Bastard."

"Oh... you think Zach broke in?"

"Absolutely. Come on, if he finds us, he will steal my magic powers! Booth, that can't happen. We have to run away... Let's drive to Hawaii!"

"Hate to break it to you, but Hawaii is an island."

"Whatever. We just need to get away!"

Booth, not wanting to have to drive her anywhere said, "How about we just hide? I've heard that villains can never find people who are hiding."

"Seriously?" Brennan asked.

"Yep."

"I swear to that made up imaginary friend of yours in the sky, if you're lying to me, I WILL cut of your testicles."

"Jeez Bones. No need to get so graphic."

Brennan rolled her eyes, "okay, where do we hide?"

"How about the bathroom?" Booth suggested.

"Nope. To obvious. Oh, I've got it! We'll hide in my bedroom!"

"Okay." Booth started toward her room, and looked back to see his partner taking off the leotard. "Bones! What are you doing?"

"If the Evil Bastard sees my disguise on the floor, he'll think I';ve melted. Then he will stop coming after me." Brennan said, taking off the leotard, leaving her in a pink camisole and lace panties.

"Well, right. Okay" Booth said, not wanting to argue. He knew he should have told her to put some damn pants on but... he couldn't.

'Come on! Hurry up!" Brennan said, dragging Booth to her bedroom. When they arrived, she locked the door. "Come on, under the covers," Brennan said, heading toward her bed.

"I really don't..." Booth started

"GET IN!!" Brennan yelled.

"Okay okay!" Booth said, getting in.

_'So, here I am. In bed with my half-naked partner hiding from a made up villain. When did my life get so complicated?' _

**Reviews are the greatest. If you want another chapter, you should review. Please. **


	3. Chapter 3

A

**A.N. Wow. Thanks to everyone who reviewed. Really, you don't know how much it means to me. :) Oh, yes. To those who told me that the whole drug effect in this story is incorrect, I know that. It's just I wanted a light, funny story and getting a drugged Brennan seemed a good way to do that. I know that I could have done it in a way that actually made sense, but... I didn't. I know this story is far from being factually correct, and I'm okay with that. All I wanted to achieve with this story is to make people laugh, and I think I've done a pretty good job with that. OK, enough with this note, and on with chapter three! **

'Come on! Hurry up!" Brennan said, dragging Booth to her bedroom. When they arrived, she locked the door. "Come on, under the covers," Brennan said, heading toward her bed.

"I really don't..." Booth started

"GET IN!!" Brennan yelled.

"Okay okay!" Booth said, getting in.

_'So, here I am. In bed with my half-naked partner hiding from a made up villain. When did my life get so complicated?'_

They must have been under the covers for about five minutes before Brennan started to get a little frisky. She slowly started to move her hand so it rested gently upon Booth's well formed...

"Wow! Bones! That is my ass" Booth said, shifting in the bed so Brennan's hand no longer rested on him.

"No shit, Sherlock," Brennan replied, trying to get her hand to its previous position.

"What the Hell are you doing?" he asked, slightly annoyed, but still rather aroused.

"Feeling your ass... it's rather well formed."

Booth could feel his blood rushing, "Thanks. But, let's just try to keep our hands to ourselves for the rest of the night, Kay?"

Brennan giggled, "You're so adorable," she said, trying to touch him.

Booth thought for a moment, then said, "If we're not quiet, the E.B. will find us. Then he will steal all your magic. Is that really what you want?"

Brennan thought for a moment, "No, I guess it's not. But, really it's not my fault that I'm tempted to touch you. You are rather delicious."

Booth felt his heart pound and his blood going south _SHIT. Okay, bad things. Dead people. Dead puppies. Zach naked...oh, yeah. That did it._

The apartment was completely silent, and Booth was just on the verge of sleep when he heard a knocking on the front door. He felt Brennan stir beside him, "What's that?" she asked.

"I think someone is at the door," Booth said, getting up from out of the bed.

Brennan did not like this idea at all, "What the HELL are you doing?" she demanded, fuming.

Booth was startled. What was with all these freakin' mood swings? "I'm getting up to go see who is at the door," he said slowly, as if she were a child.

"You idiot! What if it's the Evil Bastard? What if he has come to steal my powers?"

"Whoa Bones, calm down. I'm pretty sure if Zach wanted to steal your powers, he wouldn't knock on the door first. No Villain knocks on the door... they kick down the door."

Brennan sighed, "Fine. Whatever. Just hurry up."

Booth exited the bedroom and opened the front door. When he saw who it was, he groaned. "You have GOT to be kidding me."

The young assistant to Dr. Brennan looked up at Agent Booth with a confused look, "Kidding about what, Agent Booth?"

Booth looked back into the apartment to see that Bones was still in her room. "Look, Zach. Right now isn't exactly a good time."

Zach stared and then replied, "Are you and Dr. Brennan having sex?"

"What? No! Jeez, why does everyone freakin' assume that?"

"Well, if you two aren't getting it on, then why is it a bad time?"

Booth looked confused, "Where the hell did you learn the phrase, 'Getting it on?"

"Dr. Hodgins taught it to me. Now, can I see Dr. Brennan?"

"No. I've already told you it's a bad time."

"I'll be really quick." And with that, the young man slipped passed Booth into the apartment, "Dr. Brennan? It's Zach. I would like to talk about the case."

Booth ran his hand through his hair, "Oh Crap..."

Temperance Brennan came out of her bedroom at the sound of Zach's voice. She came armed with a pillow, a toothbrush, and a shoe. "YOU!" she said, pointing a finger at Zach, "Are here to steal my magic powers!"

Zach looked very confused, "Dr. Brennan, what are talking about? You must know that magic doesn't exist"

She continued, ignoring Zach "And YOU" she yelled, pointing a finger at Booth, "Why did you let him in? Are you two in cahoots to sabotage me? What the HELL Booth, how could you do this to me?"

"Bones! Simmer down. This isn't what it looks like," Booth said, walking toward her.

"Get away from me, E.B. Jr!" Brennan screamed, before throwing a show at him.

"Dr. Brennan, why are you acting this way?" Zach asked.

"Why am I acting this way? Because you want to steal my FREAKIN' powers! That's why!! You flippin' Evil Bastard think you can just waltz into my apartment and get what you want? Well, I've got news for you, YOU CAN'T!"

Booth started to laugh. This was all too much for him.

"Hey! Evil Bastard Jr! What's with the laughter?"

Booth smiled, "Dude... Bones. You're totally drugged," he said.

The anthropologist looked over at him, "No, I'm not you jackass. I'm just magical..."

"Drugged. Magical. Insane. Whatever, I guess it's really all the same."

Brennan started over toward Booth with her hand held above her head.

_SHIT SHIT SHIT. Oh FUCK. She's going to hit me! _ Booth took several steps back, "Hey Buddy. There's no need for violence, is there?"

Brennan smiled, "You silly little Sexy Kitten, why would I hit you? I'm going to hug you," she said sweetly.

_Huh, didn't see this coming. _"Okay then," Booth said, stepping forward so the girl could hug him.

"What is going on here, Dr. Brennan? Why did you call me an Evil Bastard? Why would you assume I want to steal you magic powers? And why aren't you wearing any pants?" Zach asked.

"Oh, Zacharoni! You're adorable. Come here and give me a hug!"

"I think I'd rather not."

"Oh whatever. I guess Agent Sexy and I will do all the hugging. And, then later, we might kiss, because really he is so sexy..." Brennan stopped mid-sentence. She passed out.

Booth picked her up and put her on the couch. "I really hope for her sake, she doesn't remember any of this."

**You know what I love? Reviews. They rock. So, please feel free and leave one. Thanks!**


	4. Chapter 4

Fourth and final chapter

**Fourth and final chapter. Enjoy! Oh, and the italics are things that Brennan remembers. **

Temperance Brennan woke up to the pain of a killer headache. She couldn't remember what had happened the previous night and she was wondering what she was doing on her couch in just panties and a tank top.

She got up to investigate and was startled by the sight of Booth standing in her kitchen making scrambled eggs.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, walking toward him.

He smiled, "Don't you remember Bones? Last night you and I made hot, sweaty, passionate love."

The anthropologist stopped dead in her tracks, and her eyes widen to twice their normal size.

Booth laughed, "Relax Bones, it was a joke. You and I didn't do the deed last night, though that's not to say you didn't want to."

Brennan ignored the last part of his sentence. "Booth, what happened last night?"

"Oh, so it's back to Booth now. What happened to 'Agent Sexy'?"

Brennan looked at him fiercely, "I'm warning you Booth. Tell me what happened."

Booth rolled his eyes, "Okay, fine Bones. But first, put some freakin' pants on."

Brennan glared at Booth as she found a pair of red sweatpants and put them on, "Better?"

"If by better you mean less distracting, then absolutely."

Brennan gave no reply.

"So, you don't remember anything that happened yesterday?"

"All I remember is investigating that jacket, then the rest is a blur," she said.

"Oh yes, the jacket. Well, it turns out that the jacket was coated in marijuana, and you inhaled it. Then, well, as you put it, your magical powers were created."

_Brennan caught sight of Booth. "Booth." She managed to say in between giggles. "You have to," she stopped to laugh, "look at this," she said, and held up the jacket. "I think it has magic powers," she said in a very serious whisper._

_Booth rolled his eyes, "Oh, it has special powers all right."_

Brennan looked as if she couldn't quite believe herself. "Oh boy..."

Booth continued, "Anyways, after we discovered your 'Magic Powers' I took you back to your apartment, where I thought you'd be okay alone, but then I got your message."

"My message?" Brennan whispered, afraid of what she said on the voice mail.

Booth took out his phone and played the message. He couldn't help but to laugh as he heard it again and saw the look of horror on his partners' face.

"So, I'm assuming that's how I got this," she said, pointing to her elbow which had a band-aid covering it.

"Most likely."

Brennan sighed, "What else happened?"

"I immediately returned here after I received your message, and found you in a closet."

"A closet?"

"Yep, you were in a closet wearing a leotard."

_"Bones, what the hell are you doing in a closet?" he said, then noticing her outfit he added, "And why are you wearing a leotard?"_

_"You Dumbass. I was in the closet because I thought you were Zach. The Evil Bastard is after my powers, Booth. Which means he's after me. Oh, and the leotard is my disguise. Duh!" she said, poking the F.B.I agent in stomach._

_Booth held back a smile, "Hate to break it to you, but I don't think your disguise will do you much good."_

_"You're just jealous."_

_"Of your leotard? Nope, can't say I am."_

_"Yes, yes you are! You want a pink leotard!"_

_"No, no I don't." he said, "Jeez, where'd you even find that thing anyways?" He said, fingering the strap of the pink leotard_

_"For starters, get your hands OFF my disguise. Just because I arouse you, that doesn't mean you have a right to touch me." _

As she remembered that last bit, her face went pale, "Booth..."

But Booth shook his head, "Don't worry about it, you weren't yourself." Then he added, "Besides, that's not even one of the worst things you said."

"You're a bastard, Booth."

He smiled, "I think you're cool too Bones. Shall I continue?"

"Yes please."

"Well, after I found you we had a talk about how you came to own a leotard..."

His partner cut him off.

"Oh God, what did I say Booth?"

Booth shrugged, "I think you'll sleep better if you don't know."

The brunette scientist closed her eyes, desperately trying to remember what was said.

_"No, seriously," the drugged anthropologist continued, not aware of how uncomfortable her partner was, "You should hear some of the things she says. This one time, she told me just to take you into a closet and have at it. And, sometimes, that offer doesn't sound too bad. Like, sometimes when I come over to your house, and you don't have a shirt on, I just want to jump on you. You really are quite the man Seeley. Seriously."_

She let out an unintentional groan. This day was turning out pretty shitty. She sighed before asking her friend to continue.

"Well, we were talking for a while, and then you said you heard something. So you demanded we hide in your bedroom."

She scrunched her face up, and hit her head on the table "No…"

"Oh yes. Then you made us get into your bed and then you said..."

"Said what Booth?"

"Um, just some things about my ass"

"Fantastic." she said, wishing this were all a bad dream.

"Then E.B. came."

"E.B?" she questioned.

"Evil Bastard," Booth said, "Zach."

"Why are you calling Zach an Evil Bastard?"

"Hey! I didn't call him it, you did."

"But, why?" she asked.

"I don't know. Something about stealing your 'magic powers'."

"Oh."

"Anyways, after Zach came, things got kinda crazy."

_Temperance Brennan came out of her bedroom at the sound of Zach's voice. She came armed with a pillow, a toothbrush, and a shoe. "YOU!" she said, pointing a finger at Zach, "Are here to steal my magic powers!"_

_Zach looked very confused, "Dr. Brennan, what are talking about? You must know that magic doesn't exist"_

_She continued, ignoring Zach "And YOU" she yelled, pointing a finger at Booth, "Why did you let him in? Are you two in cahoots to sabotage me? What the HELL Booth, how could you do this to me?"_

_"Bones! Simmer down. This isn't what it looks like," Booth said, walking toward her._

_"Get away from me, E.B. Jr!" Brennan screamed, before throwing a show at him._

_"Dr. Brennan, why are you acting this way?" Zach asked._

_"Why am I acting this way? Because you want to steal my FREAKIN' powers! That's why!! You flippin' Evil Bastard think you can just waltz into my apartment and get what you want? Well, I've got news for you, YOU CAN'T!"_

She remained silent.

"You alright Bones?"

She inhaled deeply, "I guess so, is there anything else?"

"Um, not really. After your little outburst, you reverted back to your nice drugged self, then you tried to hug the both of us, and then you passed out."

"Wow..." Brennan said in disbelief.

"Don't worry about it Bones," Booth said.

"I'm really sorry if I said anything inappropriate about you."

He stood up, "Nah, don't worry about it. I love being called Sexy Little Kitten." The look on his partners face was full of horror, and he had to hold back his smile.

"I'll see you later Bones." Booth said, exiting the apartment.

LATER THAT NIGHT

As Brennan tried to get to sleep that night she had another flashback that made it impossible for her to get any rest.

_"Hey Boothykins, why do you call me Bones?"_

_"Haven't we already had this conversation before?" Booth asked._

_"Possibly. But, I haven't been under the influ...influ..."_

_"Influence," Booth cut in._

_"Yeah! Influence. I've never been under the influence of magic powers when we've talked about it though. So, why do you call me Bones?"_

_"Because, you work with bones." Booth said_

_"Oh. So, it's not because I give you boners?"_

**It's done! Yippee. It's been fun writing this and hopefully you guys enjoyed it. Reviews are always welcome. ;) **


End file.
